In the Morning
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: /SasuSaku/post-war/semi-lemon(?)/: Sakura woke up, went for a shower, and had a certain Uchiha join her.


**In the Morning  
**

_warnings; lemon, fluff etc._  
_ pairing; sasusaku_  
_ genre; romance  
_**UNEDITED**

* * *

Light gently flitted in through closed windows, the dull grey becoming lighter as the sun rose higher in the clear, blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. Small breaths and light snoring filled the room. A groan was then heard as one of the two occupants of the bed got up; her rosy coloured hair a mess from the night before as she wrapped a dark, silky blanket around her naked form.

Glancing over at the other occupant, she saw that he was asleep soundly and his breathing came out in gentle snores. It was odd, but the noise he was making was not too loud or annoying. It actually helped the young woman sleep. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she knew he was _there_. "Aishiteru." She said as she placed her lips against his pale cheek. He stirred a little and grumbled an incoherent word that the young woman could not pick up on.

She let go of the sheets as she stood up; her outline glowing a little from the small amount of light. Her hair shimmered gently as she stretched her arms and yawned in a cute fashion. '_Mm… I don't want to go to work._' She thought to herself with a child-like pout as she made her way into the dark bathroom. She flipped on the switch and winced at the sudden brightness that had occurred, but moved to the shower. The woman turned it on, and awaited for the desired heat that she wanted for her morning shower.

Slipping inside, the water fell onto her skin like mist as she rubbed her sides and groaned, feeling a slight pain in between her legs. '_Kami…_' She thought. The man had been gentle the night before, but she guessed that it was due to the fact she had kept herself pure for as long as she had. But she was somewhat happy due to the pain; it showed that _last night _had indeed happened. The woman had been with the man for a good couple of months after his return to the Hidden Leaf.

She glanced at the glass door and noted that she had not shut it. She was about to do that until she felt heat from behind her, and it was not from the shower. She turned around, albeit a little slowly, and was face-to-face with the raven-haired man she had slept with the night before. "Ohayo." The notably smaller woman greeted and gave the man that was now sharing the shower with her a bright smile.

His eyes were half lidded, showing that he was still a bit sleepy. However, he regarded her with a small smirk, shifting their bodies so that they were in an embrace; his hands at her waist, holding her close to him. He moved in closer, pressing his lips against hers in a sort of greeting. At least, in his own way. "Sakura." He said quietly as he pulled away, his eyes showing that he was still tired, even with the hot water falling onto them.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said with a smile. This had also been another form of saying 'hello' between Sasuke and Sakura. It was a thing that had been said between them ever since Sasuke went rogue. They both kept doing this, as it reminded them of the hardships they had been through.

Gently, he traced down her bare arms with his hands, before taking her own hands in his, holding them softly. "Are you okay?" Concern flitted into his often stony, onyx eyes. He had hurt her; he knew that. His raven spikes jutted downwards as they became soaked in water. Slowly, he moved his hand to her heat, watching as small, red specks fell onto his fingers.

"Ahh…" She moaned quietly. "Y—You didn't hurt me, Sasuke-kun. I'm fine."

Sasuke knew that she was no liar, but the blood on his fingertips somewhat shocked him as he pulled away, watching the red liquid get cleaned away by the water of his shower. "Tell me if I hurt you." He said.

Sakura had no idea what he was talking about until he rubbed his already-hard cock against her folds, picking up on the fluids he had created by his gentle movements against her womanhood beforehand. He lubricated himself by gently running back and forth against her opening. Sakura watched him with curious eyes. Slowly, he pulled away and turned her around so that Sakura's ass was facing him.

He moved his fingers down to her slick heat, and gently inserted two of them. She moaned quietly at the intrusion as he pressed his head against her neck; his fingers already moving from inside of her. Sasuke's pumping of his fingers was gentle; he knew she would still be sore from last night's events, so he would be tender towards her once more.

"Sakura…" He breathed quietly, his breath fanning against the back of Sakura's neck. The heat of the shower seemed to make things even more hot—no pun intended—for the both of them. He took his other hand and stroked her stomach gently. No, she was not pregnant, of course, but Sasuke had found that one of her sensitive spots were at her stomach. "Is this fine?"

She nodded her head, one of her hands pressing at the dark tiles of the shower. Her body had begun to move in time with the pumping of his fingers. Sakura moaned as he pressed his thumb against her clit, watching her shiver in delight. Sasuke smirked at her with an arrogant smile; although, she had not seen it. "O—Onegai, Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered quietly, bucking her hips backwards as the friction of his thumb and fingers made her become even wetter than she was.

Finally, Sasuke pulled back at his fingers and licked them, tasting her fluids as he pressed his cock against her again, lubricating himself as he rubbed. Slowly, he slipped inside of her.

* * *

"You're calling work today, Sakura." Sasuke muttered, looking down at her. His semi-fluccid member was buried deep inside of her as a sign of their connection. He had done this behaviour last night, and Sakura had not gotten angry at him for his act. She actually found it to be rather sweet. Her eyes fell onto him as she nodded her head and yawned, allowing her head to fall onto his chest. Sasuke's fingers gently traced random patterns and shapes on Sakura's bed as the two of them relaxed.

The Uchiha lowered his nose and nuzzled the top of her head in a quiet fashion, allowing her to feel his affection. "I love you." Sasuke heard her mumble quietly as she looked up at him, waiting for his reaction to what she had said. Sure, Sakura has said that she loved him a lot, and she had said that last night as well.

"I know..." Sasuke said quietly, and closed his eyes. "I still don't understand why though."

The soft rosette above him giggled, "You're _you_, Sasuke-kun. That's _why _I love you. You're so protective of the things you love, and you'll do _anything _to keep them safe."

The Uchiha watched her, "Iie."

"Huh?"

He allowed his lips to fall into a smirk, "_You're _the thing I love. The thing I'll protect."

Tears rimmed Sakura's eyes, "What...?" Had Sasuke just said that he—

"I love you too, Sakura." The Uchiha said.

This was the first time that Sasuke had voiced it; he was a man of action rather than words, and Sakura was not stupid – she knew that he regarded her highly with the small things he did for her. The kunoichi had been prepared for him not to say _it_, but this had shocked her to the very core.

He had taken her silence to be bad and watched her with complete puzzlement. "Sakura—"

She moved above him so that she was sitting above him, her hands against his chest as she stared at him with teary eyes. Sasuke held in a groan, feeling his cock become semi-hardened. She was—"I didn't… I didn't expect you to _ever _say that."

"Nani?"

"I know… that you care for me a lot, but those words…" She sniffled quietly and smiled through her tears, "… I had never expected to fall from your lips." Sakura moved her hand down to where they were connected, watching Sasuke's facial expression come to one of slight pleasure. Slowly, Sasuke flipped the both of them over so that he was above her.

"C—Can I?" He knew that women should not have sex so often after they had lost their virginity – at least for a good few days, until their inner walls have gotten used to being intruded. But Sasuke wanted her. He wanted to take her; slow and sweetly.

Sakura smiled as he leaned down and kissed away her tears. "Hai, Sasuke-kun."

Soon, moans of pleasure filled the room.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**review please.  
constructive critisism is welcome.  
no flamers.**

story-line owned by _REDemption, Love and Lies_.  
_NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN _is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**


End file.
